


Séries Télé

by Ariana (ariana_paris)



Category: Mission: Impossible (TV 1966), Space: 1999, Star Trek: The Original Series, The Persuaders, The Prisoner (1967)
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 1985-02-15
Updated: 1985-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariana_paris/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fanfic I ever wrote. It's in French. It's not very good. I was about thirteen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Séries Télé

Cette oeuvre est la propriété en tout et en partie de la dénommée Ariana, même si elle (l'oeuvre, pas Ariana) empiète probablement sur des tas de copyrights et droits d'auteur concernant les personnages sités, qui sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Cette histoire ne peut être copiée qu'avec la permission de l'auteur et à condition de contenir ce paragraphe (et tous les autres aussi). 

Dernier avertissement: on ne regarde jamais assez la télévision. 

.1. -- Carnet de bord du capitaine, coefficient espace-temps 2917 point 8. L'Entreprise est actuellement en orbite autour d'une planète inconnue. Monsieur Spock a effectué quelques mesures de l'atmosphère de la planète et a découvert que, bien qu'ayant une atmosphère propice à la vie, cette planète a un très fort taux de dioxyde de carbone. Par ailleurs, elle est protégée par un bouclier d'atmosphère qui semble défectueux par endroits et nous avons des raisons de croire qu'il y a peu de végétation. Nous avons tenté d'entrer en communication avec d'éventuels habitants, mais jusqu'ici, nous n'avons reçu aucune réponse. Malgré ce qu'indiquent les instruments de Spock, je ne crois pas personnellement que des créatures intelligentes puissent vivre sur cette planète... 

Le capitaine Kirk, maître absolu à bord de son vaisseau, trône au centre de la passerelle de commande et dicte à l'ordinateur central sa version des événements de la journée. C'est un devoir qu'il apprécie et dont il s'acquitte sans faute au début de chaque nouvelle aventure. Il ne se prive pas de faire des commentaires personnels et attend sans doute avec impatience le jour où ses supérieurs auront le loisir d'écouter ces témoignages de cinq années passées dans l'espace à découvrir de nouvelles civilisations. 

La belle Uhura, chargée des communications, essaye d'obtenir une réponse des habitants de la planète. D'habitude, elle a très peu de mal à entrer en contact avec le maître incontesté du monde que l'Entreprise visite. D'ailleurs, tout le monde dans l'univers parle la même langue que les occupants du vaisseau spatial, se qui simplifie beaucoup sa tâche. Cette fois, pourtant, elle semble avoir du mal. 

Mais tout à coup, elle reçoit quelque chose. Elle lève ses yeux ornés de longs cils et se tourne vers le capitaine Kirk, non sans manifester une certaine surprise. Elle appuie d'ailleurs sur son oreillette pour être certaine de donner une information correcte. Assurée enfin d'avoir bien entendu quelque chose qui vaut le détour, elle interrompt le capitaine avec l'information suivante : 

\-- Capitaine, je reçois un certain nombre de messages en provenance de la planète. C'est un peu confus, mais ça vient sans doute possible de cette planète. 

Kirk abandonne son occupation et prend une posture plus énergique dans son grand fauteuil de capitaine. 

\-- Très bien, passez en visuel, lance-t-il d'un air décidé. 

Même Sulu et Checkov, qui en tant que navigateurs devraient avoir autre chose à faire, lèvent la tête pour observer le grand écran de la passerelle. Eux qui n'ont pas souvent l'occasion de regarder autre chose que des étoiles sur cet écran sont maintenant servis en matière de variété, puisque 'ils ont droit à des couleurs brillantes, des images sans rapport les unes avec les autres (un véhicule, une machine à usage domestique, des gens qu'ils ne connaissent pas) et en outre à des musiques bruyantes et les messages suivants : 

\-- Achetez Spunk, la seule lessive qui peut liquider la tache à l'intérieur du noeud... Se desidera comprare una macchina, basta andare da Wadla... Fft... Good evening, this is BBC one. It is now nine o'clock, and time for the news... Bzz... Ninhao, Wang Jiashou, women zai nimen Xueyuan de Shilanshi... Don't touch that dial, we'll be right back in a few minutes with our TV classic, Star Trek... 

Le message continue dans ce sens (ou ce non-sens) pendant plusieurs minutes. Comme il ne montre aucun signe de s'arrêter, l'officier en second Spock, de la planète Vulcain, s'approche du fauteuil de son capitaine. Les sourcils légèrement soulevés dans une expression d'étonnement inhabituelle pour ce flegmatique extraterrestre, il se permet de donner son avis : 

\-- C'est illogique, Capitaine. En fait, je dirais que ses messages ne s'adressent même pas à nous. 

Kirk sait que le moment est venu de prendre une décision. Comme c'est son métier, il prend lui-même la décision. 

\-- Vous avez raison, Spock, dit il, nous devrions aller y jeter un coup d'oeil. Peut-être ces gens ont-ils besoin d'aide et ne peuvent plus contrôler leurs moyens de communication. Ou peut-être ont-ils tout simplement disparu, ne laissant derrière eux que ce témoignage confus de leur destruction chaotique. Spock, appelez le docteur McCoy. Passerelle à salle de téléportation : tenez-vous prêt, Scotty ; Monsieur Spock, le docteur McCoy et moi allons nous rendre sur la planète. 

Le temps que le docteur donne des instructions de dernière minute à l'infirmière Christine Chapel, et voilà le capitaine et ses deux amis sur la planète. Ils sont sur un bloc de béton qu'ils partagent avec un objet haut d'environ cinq mètres, orné au sommet d'une boule lumineuse. De chaque côté de leur piédestal s'étend une surface bitumée, marquée de traits blancs réguliers et parcourue d'objets colorés se dépassant les uns les autres à des vitesses dignes du vaisseau Entreprise. Ces choses ne sont pas des créatures vivantes, mais semblent plutôt des machines métalliques. Elles dégagent une fumée bleutée qui fait tousser les humains et manque d'étouffer le vulcain. Au-delà des barrières de métal qui longent le parcours des machines, on distingue des immeubles géants, monolithes de verre et de fer, si hauts qu'ils semblent toucher le ciel. 

Au-dessus du bitume, un panneau indique "Los Angeles, 5 miles", mais il n'y a aucun signe de vie. Le capitaine James T. Kirk, du vaisseau spatial USS Entreprise déplie son transmetteur ionique en toussant: 

\-- Kirk à Entreprise. Paré à la téléportation, Scotty, il n'y a pas de vie intelligente ici. 

.2. Jim Phelps est sur l'autoroute qui mène à Los Angeles. En dépassant une Chevrolet, il remarque trois pauvres idiots qui font de l'auto- stop sur le terre-plein central. Il se demande un instant comment ils sont arrivés là, mais il est plus préoccupé par la nouvelle mission qui l'attend. Sous un soleil de plomb comme on en voit tout le temps à Los Angeles, il prend une bretelle qui doit l'amener dans la banlieue. Il n'est pas certain qu'il s'agisse de la banlieue de Los Angeles, d'ailleurs, puisque toute la ville est une banlieue. Toujours est il que Jim Phelps est dans un coin pas très fréquenté. 

Il se gare sans problème devant un hangar désaffecté et sort de la voiture. Après s'être assuré d'un coup d'oeil circulaire qu'il n'y a personne dans les environs, il se glisse à travers une ouverture discrète dans le mur. Il va ensuite sans hésitation regarder derrière l'une des machines rouillées qui se tiennent encore dans l'entrepôt, et y trouve un mini-magnétophone à bandes et une enveloppe en papier kraft. Il met le magnétoscope en marche. Le petit haut-parleur harangue le chef du service des Missions Impossibles d'une voix métallisée. 

\-- Bonjour Monsieur Phelps. 

Phelps ouvre l'enveloppe et regarde la première photographie. 

\-- L'homme que voici est Nicolas Corsetti, chef de la mafia de cette ville. Il est connu pour ses activités illégales. Le seconde photo représente Jonathan Brady, un membre de l'ambassade du Gurida... 

Un boucan du tonnerre retentit dehors. Phelps se précipite hors du hangar et regarde autour de lui pour voir la cause de tout ce raffut. Il regarde et n'en croit pas ses yeux. Il y a là un vieux véhicule de pompier, avec une échelle sur le côté et tout le reste, y compris une cloche en guise de sirène. C'est la combinaison de la cloche et du véhicule qui fait le raffut. Phelps se demande bien comment un tel objet datant du début du siècle (le vingtième) a pu atterrir là. Il remarque à côté une jeune femme blonde qui porte une fillette émerveillée et un homme brun, plutôt grand et très en colère. Leur conversation est suffisamment forte pour lui parvenir au dessus de la cloche. 

\-- Mais chéri, déclare la femme. Tabatha voulait à tout prix voir à quoi ressemblaient des pompiers. 

\-- Je ne veux rien savoir, fais disparaître tout ça immediatement ! 

\-- Puisque tu insistes... 

Phelps distingue mal la grimace qu'elle fait à ce moment-là mais elle semble bouger son nez. Les pompiers disparaissent soudain avec leur cloche. Satisfait, Phelps retourne à son magnétophone. Malheureusement, il n'y aucun bouton "stop" sur la machine et la bande est donc presque terminée. 

\-- Vote mission, Jim, si vous l'acceptez, crépite la Voix, consiste à faire cesser ces activités. Comme toujours, si vous ou l'un de vos agent était capturé ou tué , le Département d'Etat nierait toute connaissance de vos agissements. Cette bande s'auto-détruira dans cinq secondes. Bonne chance, Jim. 

Le magnétophone se met à fumer. Phelps ne peut même pas réécouter la bande. Il sort un briquet s'apprête à brûler les photos, mais se ravise. Il vient de penser qu'il y a tout de même une mission à accomplir là-dessous. 

Il retourne à son appartement, se verse un whisky et va prendre sa malette noire. Il en retire des photographies sous platique et regarde chacune d'entre elles. Il jete sur le canapé les photos qu'on lui a donné au casting central, puis pose sur le bureau les photos des gens qui travaillent toujours avec lui. Il y a là sa toute première équipe : la belle Cinnamon, le laid (mais jeune) Rollin Hand et puis Barney et Willy qui sont ses plus fidèles compagnons. Il doit regarder leurs photos avant chaque aventure, parce que sinon, il oublie de quoi ils ont l'air. 

Il pose la malette sur le bureau. Il y a "Mission Impossible Forces" écrit dessus en lettres argentée. Quelques instants plus tard, son équipe est rassemblée au grand complet. Jim Phelps commence alors à leur expliquer la chose. Normalement, ils sont déjà au courant et lui montrent les gadgets dont ils vont se servir, mais cette fois, il doit se charger de les informer lui-même. 

\-- Mes amis, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est notre mission. 

Willy l'armoire à glace trouve sa phrase bien compliquée, mais Jim s'intéresse plus à la réaction de Cinnamon et Rollin. Il faut dire que ce sont eux, surtout Rollin, qui ont des bonnes idées d'habitude. Cinnamon entreouvre ses lèvres roses, baisse ses paupières lourdes de Kohl, puis fixe ses yeux intelligents sur Rollin à côté d'elle. Ils ont de toute évidence préparé quelque chose à dire. Rollin pose son regard bleu sur Jim, soupire et se raidit. 

\-- Jim, dit-il, ça me peine un peu de te dire ça, mais je crois que Cinnamon et moi, nous allons prendre des vacances. 

Jim s'attendait à quelque chose dans ce genre depuis pas mal de temps. Cinnamon s'y met aussi pour expliquer. 

\-- Jim, nous allons prendre un peu l'air, faire des ballades au clair de lune, tout ça. 

\-- Exactement, Jim, lui dit encore Rollin. 

Il se lève avec Cinnamon et tous deux se dirigent vers la porte. Une fois dehors, Rollin intérroge sa compagne : 

\-- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de clair de lune? 

\-- Je ne sais pas, Rollin, c'était une inspiration du moment, je suppose. 

Il se tourne vers elle pour regarder son visage parfait, encadré de cheveux blonds qui ne bougent pas d'un pouce quand elle remue la tête. 

\-- Ne m'appelle pas Rollin, c'est un nom vraiment idiot. 

Elle sourit. Il va chercher la voiture, qui est garée un peu plus loin. Cinnamon remarque une souris grise dans le caniveau et lui dit : 

\-- Cinnamon aussi, c'est un nom idiot. 

.3. -- Helena est un bien plus beau nom, répond la souris. 

Le docteur Helena Russell tourne son visage peu maquillé vers le petit animal et pose les mains élégamment sur ses hanches. La souris se dresse sur ses pattes arrières et incline la tête pour mieux l'écouter. 

\-- Maya ! exclame le docteur. Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez parler quand vous êtes un animal. 

La souris se remet à quatre pattes et redevient une extra-terrestre rousse. Maya se lève, puis s'essuye les genoux. 

\-- Il y a tout de même de la poussière ici. Pas de microbes, mais beaucoup de poussière. 

\-- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'aspirateur. 

\-- Quand à parler quand je suis un animal, bien sûr que je ne peux pas. Vous me tourniez le dos et j'ai pensé à me transformer à se moment là. J'ai bien failli ne pas terminer ma phrase. 

\-- Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas parler quand vous êtes transformée. 

\-- Il faut que je me transforme en quelque chose qui parle. Mais pour en revenir aux noms, Helena est un bien plus beau nom que Maya. Le Commandant Koenig est de mon avis. 

Helena sourit et détourne un peu la tête parce qu'elle a rougi un peu. 

\-- Oh, que vous êtes farouche, s'écrit l'extra-terrestre. 

Maya se concentre un petit instant et Helena se retrouve face à face avec elle-même. 

\-- Le Commandant Koenig... soupire Maya. Elle se met à rougir et enroule une mèche de cheveux autour de son index comme une petite fille. 

Helena fait un geste comme pour l'étrangler quand le moniteur de sa chambre s'allume et le visage laid du commandant y apparaît. 

\-- Helena, je peux vous voir ? demande-t-il. 

\-- Mais oui, mon chou, répond Maya avant que Helena ait eu le temps de l'arrêter. 

\-- John vous pouvez venir, bien sûr, s'empresse de rajouter Helena. 

Elle est d'ailleurs un peu vexée que Maya ait prit son apparence. Maya, par contre, pense principalement à s'amuser et elle trépigne d'impatience en attendant de tester John Koenig. Celui-ci ne montre que très peu de surprise en voyant deux Helena. On lui a déjà fait le coup. Il repère tout de suite celle qui fait la moue et se tourne vers l'autre. 

\-- Maya, si vous voulez m'induire en erreur, il va falloir observer d'un peu plus près l'expression d'Helena. Vous ne faites pas assez la moue. 

\-- Quoi ? s'exclame la vraie Helena en riant. Vous trouvez vraiment que je fais la moue ? 

Maya redevient elle-même et observe avec délectation la suite des événements. John Koenig se penche vers Helena Russel. 

\-- Bien sûr que non, votre expression est parfaite. 

Il se regardent avec toute la tendresse du monde dans les yeux. Il faut dire qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps sans se déclarer leur flamme (même si tout le monde est au courant). D'ailleurs, ils se connaissent depuis avant que la Lune ait quitté son orbite. Maya est toute contente, elle s'assoit sur la table pour mieux les observer. Elle se dit qu'il lui manque quelque chose, mais le quelque chose ne tarde pas à se présenter sous la forme de Toni Mitchelli, l'officier en second de la Base Lunaire Alpha. 

\-- Commandant, dit Tony, il y a un drôle de vaisseau spatial, là dehors. On dirait une grande soucoupe avec deux saucisses en dessous. Il a l'air de se diriger vers nous et... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font?? 

Personne n'a le temps de lui fournir une réponse: un grand boum vient de faire trembler la base lunaire. 

.4. Brett Sinclair et Danny Wilde sont, comme à leur habitude, en vacances sur la Côte d'Azur à savourer les plaisirs de la classe oisive dont ils sont des représentants. En ce moment précis ils lorgnent une belle blonde au décolleté profond. 

\-- Dis moi, Danny, dit Brett. Tu ne trouves pas que la jeune fille là-bas ressemble à Marilyn ? 

Danny regarde la fille une fois et fait la moue (il la fait très bien). 

\-- M'en parle pas. Celle-là, elle était toujours en retard. 

\-- Qui ça, cette jeune fille ? 

\-- Non, l'autre. 

\-- Marilyn ? Tu la connaissais si bien que ça ? 

\-- Ben oui, que veux-tu, je connais tout le monde, moi. 

\-- Ça date un peu, non ? Allez, viens, on va voir cette fille. 

Danny s'incline bien bas en laissant passer le Lord Sinclair. 

\-- Après toi, Majesté. 

La jeune fille est ravie de les voir arriver. Elle fixe tout de suite son regard fardé et absent sur Brett Sinclair : 

\-- Oh... 

Danny s'assoit et les observe tout les deux, de son oeil rapace. 

\-- Elle a oublié son texte. 

Sinclair est nettement plus impressionné. Il s'installe à côté d'elle et la fixe d'un regard bleu qui ferait fondre un glaçon. 

\-- Oh, répète-t-elle. On vous a jamais dit que vous ressembliez à James Bond. 

Danny hoche de la tête, l'air accablé. 

\-- C'est terrible, hein. Il ne ressemble pas du tout à James Bond. 

\-- Ah bon, tu trouves ? dit Brett, un peu déçu. 

\-- Mais oui, c'est évident, s'écrie Wilde en agitant les bras. James Bond est un brun poilu, avec un accent écossais en plus ! Ce n'est pas un aristo comme toi, Sinclair. 

La fille se dandine un peu pour attirer l'attention du Lord, puis lui susurre : 

\-- Maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble que vous ressemblez plus au Saint. 

Sinclair se passe la main dans les cheveux en souriant. 

\-- Regardez-le, un peu, grogne Danny Wilde. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'elle dit, Narcisse. D'abord, Simon Templar a les cheveux plus courts... 

Brett Sinclair ne l'écoute pas. 

\-- ...et de toute manière il est plus jeune que toi. 

Lord Sinclair ne l'écoute plus du tout, il est si proche du visage de la jeune fille qu'il louche. 

\-- C'est dégoûtant, murmure Daniel Wilde. Moi, je vais voir ma fille, déclare-t-il bien fort à l'aristocrate et sa conquête. 

\-- Tu as une fille, toi ? demande Lord Brett Sinclair, étonné. 

\-- Oui, et elle est charmante. Il parait qu'elle a un poisson très célèbre en ce moment... 

Mais il a à peine le temps de partir que deux individus se matérialisent devant lui. L'un est grand et brun, habillé en gris avec des pattes d'eph' très à la mode, tandis que l'autre, plus petit et plus énervé, est vêtu d'un T-shirt à manches longues jaune et agite ce qui ressemble à une boîte à cigarettes. 

.5. 

\-- Je suis le Capitaine James T. Kirk du vaisseau spacial Entreprise! Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on barre ma route avec des planétoïdes en liberté! 

\-- Vous devriez dire à vos navigateurs de mieux regarder où ils vont, alors. Nous n'avions aucun moyen de déplacer la Lune, c'était à vous de nous éviter. 

Le docteur Russell et le docteur McCoy se matérialisent à côté d'eux. 

\-- Hmm... Pas mal comme moyen de transport, remarque Helena Russell. C'est nettement moins cher que de prendre une navette. 

\-- Mouis, je dois avouer que ce n'est pas mon moyen de locomotion favori, grommelle McCoy. Mais revenons-en à nos moutons. 

\-- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? intervient Danny Wilde, comme s'il avait l'intention d'éclaircir la situation. En fait, il vient juste de voir Helena et voit là une occasion de nouer la conversation avec cette charmante personne. 

D'ailleurs, elle a le même effet sur Kirk. 

\-- Cette demoiselle fait-elle partie de votre équipage? demande-t-il en la reluquant de la tête aux pieds. 

\-- Oui, c'est le docteur Russell, ma... notre docteur, explique Koenig. 

Helena s'empresse de mettre son bras autour de son commandant, histoire de démontrer à Kirk et Wilde qu'elle est déjà prise. Kirk décide donc d'essayer son charme sur la blondinette de Sinclair, mais elle indique clairement qu'elle prefère Sinclair et le Capitaine James T. Kirk doit en revenir à ses moutons. C'était d'ailleurs ce que lui conseillait son docteur. Koenig et lui décident de faire un constat à l'amiable, vu qu'ils sont tous les deux fauchés et que comme ça, ils auront droit à des sous de la Redevance. 

Tout à coup, à côté d'eux, le grillage d'une bouche d'égout se soulève, puis s'ouvre. Il en sort un homme aux paupières lourdes, qui porte un uniforme d'écolier anglais. Il regarde autour de lui, se met debout au bord de la bouche d'égout et étend les bras dans un geste de victoire. 

\-- Je ne suis plus un numéro, je suis un homme libre ! s'écrit-il. 

Mais il a oublié la bouche d'égout. Dans son enthousiasme, il fait un pas en arrière et disparaît à nouveau.


End file.
